Kasamuras Tramurian
Info: Name: Kasamuras Tramurian Age: 37 Homeworld: Aeternus Aquila Occupation: Inquisitor Rank: 10 Ordo: Unaffiliated (because we fight all of the things.) Psy rating: 6 Characteristics: WS: 24 BS: 41 S: 42 T: 33 Ag: 42 Int: 50 (x2) Per: 42 WP 73 (x2) Fel: 35 (-5 to non-void born humans) Other: Fate points: 2 Wounds: 14 Armour: 6 (all) Damage reduction (base): 9 (all) Insanity: 30 Corruption: 25 Movement: 4/8/12/24 Malignancies: Nightmare Skills: Deceive, dodge (+10), Scrutiny (+20), search, Navigation (stellar), Pilot (space craft), Psyniscience (+20), Invocation (+10), Trade (soothsayer), literacy (+10), medicae (+10), tech-use (+20), Forbidden Lore (The Black Library, Cults, Daemonology, Heresy, Inquisition, Archeotech, Mutants, Ordos, Adeptus Mechanicus, Psykers, Warp and Xenos all at +20), Language (Ship dialect, Low Gothic), Scholastic lore (Occult), Awareness, Interrogation. Talents: Charmed, Ill-omened, Shipwise, Void accustomed, Chem Geld, Corpus Conversion, Unremarkable (useless), meditate (useless), Pistol training (Las), Die Hard, Melee (Primitive), Power well (2), Into the Breach (useless), Quickdraw, Basic weapon training (SP), Rapid Reload, Technical knock, Favoured by the warp, Peer (Voidborn, Inquisition), Sound constitution (2), sprint, fearless, armour of contempt, Psychic discipline (Biomancy), Forbidden Lore Mastery. Traits: Psy rating (6), Unnatural Willpower (x2). Inventory: 29002 Gelt, 8 shillings, Iron Claw Shotgun, Power armour, clothes (being borrowed), psyfocus, backpack, Deck of cards, chrono, dataslate, pict-recorder, a bone d100 dice, a Xeno bone fossil, microbead, Auspex, Medkit (+30, 5 stimm packs), Krak grenade, rebreather + gas canister, Techpriest robe (being borrowed), 22 spare shotgun rounds, spook, detox, slaught, rossette, Plasma Pistol, Best quality cybernetic arm (With concealed weapon bionic, +10 Ag on fine tasks/strength), Guardian Servo-skull (Long Las), Emergency kit, Vanaheim shotgun, Good quality MIU, Good quality Cortex Implants, Mace of Molag Bal. Currently carrying: 29002 Gelt, Power Armour, Bolt Pistol, Plasma Pistol, Power Sword, Vanaheim shotgun, Guardian Skull, Medikit (+30, 5 Stimm), Detox, Slaught, Spook, Bone dice, rossette, Survival kit, Backpack, Auspex, Psy Focus, Deck of Cards, Chrono/Dataslate/Pict recorder, Krak Grenade, Xeno bone fossil, 2 bolt pistol clips, 37 shotgun shells, microbead, emergency kit, Good quality MIU, Good quality Cortex Implants.. Weapons: Iron Claw Shotgun: d10+4 I, pen 0, 30 m, 1/2/-, clip 12 Reliable, scatter. Ammo: 0 Vanaheim: d10+4 I, en 0, 40m, s/3/6 clip 15 Red dot, scatter Ammo:15 Knife: d5 R, Pen 0 Primitive Power sword: d10+5 pen 6 Balanced, power field Digi melta: 2d10+4 E, pen 12, 3m, s/-/-, Clip 1. Ammo: 1 Bolt pistol: d10+5 X, pen 4, 30m, s/2/-, clip 8. Tearing. Ammo: 8 Plasma Pistol: d10+6 E, Pen 6, 30m, S/-/-, Clip 10, Rld: 4full Overheats, Recharge. Ammo: 10 Psychic powers: Minor: Healer, Distort vision, Wall walk, Dull pain, Staunch bleeding, lucky, call item, Spectral hands, torch, inflict pain, unnatural aim, sense presence, Forget me, Float, fearful/inspiring aura, Deja Vu, Chameleon, touch of madness, weapon jinx, White noise, Psychic stench, resist possession. Major: Precognitive dodge, Shape flesh, Glimpse, regenerate, seal wounds, Divine Shot, Catch Projectiles, Precision telekenetics, Psychic blade, Telekinetic shield, Cellular control, holocaust. Ascended: Psychokinesis (Lift, Barrier) Guardian Skull stats: WS: 35 BS: 35 S: 10 T: 20 Ag: 40 Int: 15 Per: 35 WP: 20 Fel: -- Skills: Awareness (+20), Concealment (+10), Dodge (+10), Silent move (+20) Talents/traits: Fearless, Dark sight, flier (6), Machine (3), Size (Puny). Equipment: Long Las: d10+3, Pen 1, 150m, S/-/-, Clip 40. Accurate, Reliable. Ammo: 40 What you were Told/backstory: Kasamuras Tramurian was born on the Aeternus Aquila, a rogue trader ship commanded by Hanic Soloris. After a deal gone bad Kasamuras and half the crew were left behind on the space hulk Principus Armana. Three years later he was captured by the imperial black ship ***CLASSIFIED***and later became a Imperial psyker on Holy Terra. His first mission was to hunt down a Psyker from the planet Cadia named Tandem Stultus. After that his squad was broken up and Kasamuras was left to hone his skills. He generally avoids close combat and dislikes melee weaponry, save for a knife which he carries on himself as a back up weapon. What he lacks in offensive capabilities he attempts to make up with his ability to help the injured. Notes: Has a tattoo which reads "Meum exercitio quod est exercitio penetrabit caelum." Notes: Height: 5'9 (1.75 m) Weight:120 lb (55 kg) Black hair, grey eyes, under weight. Divination: "The pain of the bullet is ecstasy compared to damnation." - SLAAAANEEEESHHHH Can't even Inquisitor Achievements (in no particular order): * Grew back Venrias left arm, twice. * Grew back Ignatos skin. * Healed the entire team without incident after Ground Zero happened. * Found some wicked cool space armour. * Managed to be as awkward as possible when talking to his Inquisitor. * Made a Adeptus Sororitas laugh. * Made psychic stench that smelt like burnt sugar, when no one was around. * Helped to convince a mage from the college of winterhold to join the party, and experience a life of unspeakable horror H1GH ADVENTURE (time)! * Became the groups new inquisitor. * Got a new right arm. * Killed and banished the daemon possessing the corpse of Saint Drusus most heroically. (Did it in his sleep) Category:40K Category:PC Category:Male